How am I supposed to live with You?
by anchan1989
Summary: Max and Caroline love story. Fluff and drama, like life.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining, no clouds in the sky and people were wearing summer clothes.  
"This day is crap. Really, really crap."  
A black haired girl jumped from shadow to shadow, sweating all over in her yellow-red uniform.  
She leaned against a Mini-Van and sighed.  
"How can it be so hot in this damn city. The sun should not find a way around this tall buldings. I mean, why did we built them. They must be useful for something."  
She smiled, short and weak, but smiled.  
"Come on, girl. 2 more blocks. Don t be a pussy!"  
A fist pump later the jumping started again.

The door was closed.  
"Oh no, she is home", she thought by herself.  
Her roommate always locked the door despite the already and always locked front door.  
She opened the door, walked in an went into their kitchen aka. kitchenpart of one big living room/kitchen/bedroom.  
She just wanted to start to empty the bags when she heard something.  
It was hard to detect, and very silent.  
After a few seconds she could detected the source.  
Her bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

For a few seconds she was shocked.  
Questions filled her mind.  
Who was in her bedroom.  
Why was he or she crying.  
Was it dangerous around here.  
But then only one word, one tought ruled her mind and nothing else.  
"Caroline."  
Without any measuring of potential danger she ran to the door and opended it.  
Fast and loud.  
Their eyes met.  
Heirs were full of tears and red like roses.  
Caroline was lying on Max´s bed, wearing only her pyjamas.  
Her hair was messed up, like the bed.  
When Max went in, she had pressed her head in a pillow.  
Instinctively she looked at the door, when Max slammed it open.  
Now both were stunned.  
The moments went by, until Max realized the amount of pain she could see in Caroline´s eyes.  
She rushed at the side of the bed and took Caroline´s left hand.  
"Caroline, what is going on? What has happened?"  
Their eyes met again.  
"Max, I..", her voice broke.  
"What, Caroline? Please, you can tell me everything."  
Caroline did not answer.  
She only stared at her.  
At her mouth.  
Then she kissed Max.


	3. Chapter 3

"Her lips..." was all Max could think of for seconds.  
Seconds, which felt like an eternity.  
Then it flashed through her head, what was gonig on.  
And that she responded to it.  
She broke the kiss and crawled away from the bed.  
Fast and with wide open eyes.  
The wall hold her, hard.  
But she did not feel it.  
All she could feel was Caroline´s eyes on her.  
Still red from her tears.  
Her blond hair, all messed up and shining like gold in the afternoon sunlight, surrounding it.  
Nobody said anything.  
You could not even hear any breathing.  
But they could hear each others thoughts.  
Could see the angst, the shock and the light signs of joy in the face and eyes of each other.  
Then it was Caroline, who seemed driven by something strong.  
She pushed herself up and sat straight now.  
Her hands were pressed together.  
The first words were very silent, near inaudibly.  
"Max, I know I should not have kissed you.  
But it is all I can think about during the last weeks."  
She stopped, as if she waited for a reaction.  
But it did not last long.  
She became faster, louder in her speach.  
"You have to believe me, I did not want this kiss to happen. At least not under this circumstances."  
Again a pause, again no reaction from a stunned Max.  
Caroline´s voice began to broke down, the tears started again.  
"Max, please!"  
She took a step forward.  
"Please forgive me. It was stronger than me, I did not want it. I am not such a girl!"  
Her voice peaked with the words "I don´t want to lose you!".  
Then it broke completely down, with her body.  
She sank to her knees, right in front of Max.  
Caroline did not dare to see Max in her face.  
The thought of losing her best friend with this action drove her almost crazy.  
Then she heard the voice she wanted to hear any remaining morning in her life.  
It was silent and pressed.  
"Girl, can you ever stop talking too much?"  
Then Caroline felt Max´s lips on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Minutes went by, or hours.  
The girls didn´t know it.  
And they did not want to know.  
All they wanted were to feel each others lips, each others soft skin, each others scenting hair.  
Caroline moaned, when Max kissed along her neck.  
She returned the favor and kissed her breasts along through the soft shirt.  
"Ohh Caroline, it feels so good. Mhmmm."  
Caroline smiled and kissed her on the lips.  
Then she saw directly in Max´s dizzy eyes.  
"Max, I don´t want this to stop, but I have to say it."  
She breathed out.  
"I want you. I wanted you for long, difficult weeks and months. I don´t know, why I started do feel so, but it happened. And I want you to know, that I will be always your best friend, even if you don´t feel something similar for me."  
She paused and tried to analyse Max´s face.  
It seemed flooded with emotions.  
Caroline´s own thoughts had not stopped during their moments of love.  
"Is Max only interested in conductimg an experiment with me or is she simply overflown with emotions? Can she think clear? Do she wants this?"  
She breathed out again.  
And took Max´s hand.  
"You have to believe me, I do what you want."  
Her eyes became filled with tears again, as Max did not react.  
Then Max smiled.  
And kissed Caroline´s tears away.  
Caroline did not dare to react.  
Her hands began to shake.  
She could feel, that Max kissed her, up to her right ear.  
Caroline felt the warm breath oh her skin.  
Then Max whispered the most beautiful four words, that Caroline Channing had ever heard in her live.  
"I feel the same."


	5. Chapter 5

They spent the day in bed.  
It was a saturday, but they would have done it anyway.  
They kissed each other, talked about god and the world, and first and above all themselves and their love.  
Side by side they laid, their hands intertwined.  
Caroline began to pet through Max´s hair.  
"It´s so soft, I love it. What is your secret?"  
Max looked curious at her.  
"What? My secret? Are you kidding?"  
She stroked Caroline´s hair.  
"Yours is amazing."  
She began to smile.  
"It´s wonderful, it is my private gold treasure."  
Caroline chuckled.  
"So I am rich after all."  
She kissed Max on the nose and said a silent "Thanks".  
"Thanks for what?"  
Caroline smiled.  
"For this typical half joke and half praise Max remark."  
She kissed Max on the lips.  
"They are little, but you use them every day to cheer me up, to entertain me, to be there for me."  
She cuddled up to Max, so that she could kiss Max´s neck and Max could smell her hair.  
Caroline whispered in doing so;  
"It s more worth than any fortune I ever had."  
The face of her loved one seemed startled and the snappish waitress could not find any words of response.  
Finally she answered.  
In an broken and silent voice herself.  
"Thank you."  
Max petted Caroline´s hair again, while Caroline kissed Max´s neck over and over, everywhere.  
"You do the same for me, every great day since we met. I...mhmmm."  
Caroline began to bite into the soft skin of her girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend was a dream.  
They never left their apartment, spent the days in bed.  
"It was wonderful", Max thought by herself.  
"Coffee!" The man had a rough, loud voice.  
"I ordered 10 minutes ago. Come on!"  
Max came back to reality.  
She glanced over to the middle aged man, who sat alone and brandished his cup.  
Before the dark haired waitress could say something,  
her girlfriend stood before the table of that man.  
"Sir, she will come in a moment. There is no reason to be rude."  
She talked so loud, that everyone in the restaurant could hear her.  
"When you do this again, I will lose my temper also."  
With this words she turned around, gave Max a smile and left for the kitchen.  
The man asked politely after 10 minutes for a refill.  
Han,Oleg and Earl did not make any remarks at their first day at work after that weekend.  
For them the girls were as cute together as any given day or in Oleg´s case sexy as hell as any heaven given day.  
On their way home Max played with Caroline´s hand.  
She smiled, but glanced worried over her back.  
"Max, I thought, we would keep our relationship a secret for a while."  
She lowered her voice.  
"You know, because we want to prevent any trouble, from friends and not friendly idiots."  
Max did not answer.  
She only began to walk faster.  
Then she ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline was stunned.  
Before she knew, what was happening, Max was already disappeared with a taxi.  
"Oh shit."  
She rubbed her face.  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiit!"  
She repeated the same sentence over and over again in her head.  
All the way back home.  
She walked.  
Slowly.  
She knew, what she had said.  
What would wait at home.  
At their home.  
"There should be only great moments", she thought by herself.  
Then she was home.  
She sneaked to their door.  
Opened it slowly.  
Her eyes wandered trough the room.  
Max was nowhere.  
Caroline panicked.  
She slamed the door and she screamed.  
"Max! Maxxx!"  
She hit the wall with her fist.  
Hard.  
She did not feel the pain.  
Then she falled crying on the sofa.  
She sobbed into a pillow.  
You could only hear parts of what she said.  
"Max,...am...sorry. I..you. So...muuuch."  
Then she felt something on her back.  
A hand.  
"You stupid drama queen."


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline hold her breath.  
She looked up.  
It was Max.  
She could not believe it.  
"Maxxx!"  
She jumped up and huged her girlfriend.  
With that she whispered in her right ear;  
"I am so sorry, please forgive me."  
Max stroked the blonde´s hair.  
"I have to say sorry."  
Caroline looked very surprised.  
She took a step back.  
"Max, I don´t understand. What do you mean?"  
Max sighed.  
"When you say all that about people, who would hate us and our love, it became clear to me, what is going to happen in the future."  
She looked away, almost shy.  
Caroline had never seen a similar mode of her love.  
"So weak and fragil", Caroline thought by herself.

Moments ran bye.  
Max said nothing more, as if she had no more words.  
She seemed deeply ashamed by herself.  
By her fears.  
Caroline recognized that.  
She took Max´s hand. Rubbed it with her soft fingers.  
Max saw her in the eyes.  
Caroline´s voice was soft and firm at the same time.  
"Parts of the future may will be as described by you.  
But it is our future."  
Then she closed Max´s lips with her own.


	9. Chapter 9

Months had gone bye.  
The times were as difficult as they could had imagined.  
The work in the diner was hard,  
and despite the fact,  
that it had been nearly a year since the idea with their own cupcake business was born,  
the saved money counted only up to 1000$.  
The winter had come and go.  
Max christmas present for Caroline was a special surprise.  
They loved each other for the first time.  
Afterwards Caroline presented her present.  
Her last two rings.  
Not that expansive,  
but Caroline told Max,  
that they were in the Channing family for over a hundred years.  
Three generations of couples had worn them.  
It had become a tradition.  
At first Max founded it quite bizarre,  
that she had to wear a ring, who was used,  
with the same idea behind that, by so many, in her words, "dead people".  
But Caroline loved the idea.  
So she had no choice.  
During a warm spring afternoon,  
this exactly ring was placed on her finger.  
Caroline s touched it with hers.  
She had snuggled herself into Max s body.  
They both lay on the couch.  
Max was playing with Caroline s hair,  
like she has done so often in the passed months,  
when Caroline said something.  
Clear and determined.  
"Maxi, we have to talk about my dad."


End file.
